I Blame You For This
by MissNerdGirl
Summary: Will forced him to go. Will said its not that bad. But the one thing we all know. High school is hell. Especially when you Nico Diangelo.*ADOPTED* (1st 2 chapters by RayvnAshes2)
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you managed to talk me into this." Nico grumbled, sighing as Will showed him how to open his locker. With a nod at his boyfriend, Nico stored what he didn't need at the moment inside.  
"I'm surprised you agreed, too." Will said, beaming. "You would miss me, though."  
"I don't know, it might have been nice not to hear you saying 'Doctor's Orders' every time I don't eat or sleep as much as you think I should." Nico mused, hiding a smirk at Will's pout.  
"Hey, eating better and sleeping more has made you way healthier than you were." Will argued, looking at Nico and seeing the evidence. The bags under Nico's eyes had finally faded away, his skin was gaining its natural olive tone again, and his body looked less like a skeleton.  
"You're just trying to make me fat." Nico laughed, shoving Will lightly as they consulted the map of the school and made their way to their first class.  
"No, McDonald's will do that for me." Will teased, both amused and slightly frustrated at his boyfriend's 'addiction' to the fast food chain.  
"I ate nothing but fast food during the nomadic period of my life," Nico argued with an air of having said this before. "It was only when I started following your nutrition advice that I started gaining weight."  
"Oh, poor you, you're not malnourished anymore." A voice suddenly piped up from behind them. They turned to see Cecil, Son of Hermes, and Lou Ellen, Daughter of Hecate.  
"Hey, I didn't know you guys go here." Nico said, nodding in greeting. The four of them had become friends when they came across each other trying to sabotage the Roman camp during the war, though Nico was closer to Jason, Reyna, and Will.  
"Yup!" Lou Ellen said excitedly, causing Nico to glance at the coffee cup in her hands. A demigod on a caffeine rush…this could be entertaining. "We're both freshman, so we won't be in your classes, but we can eat lunch together and join the same clubs and-"  
"And we're going to go now, before her head explodes." Cesil cut in, looking worriedly at his friend. "Good luck in your first class!"  
"You too!" Will called back, glancing at his boyfriend with wink. "Want to bet how long it takes before those two make one of their teachers have a nervous breakdown?"  
"Both of them or just Lou Ellen?" Nico pondered, theorizing that if Will was only talking about one of them, it would probably happen within a day. However, if Cesil had to be involved in the breakdown, their teachers might last until the next day.  
They were about to carry on their conversation, but then the bell rang, and they walked inside the classroom, sitting at the desks on the far side of the room next to the windows.  
Nico sighed, full of trepidation. This was the first time he had attended school since he and Bianca were at Westover Hall when he was ten. Hopefully it would be different.  
Across the room, a young girl stared with wide eyes at the two boys, already crushing hard on one of them.  
The one she was staring at had short pitch black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was kind of pale, but he had a body that definitely made up for it. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and black straight-legged jeans, with combat boots and a weird skull ring on his finger.  
The boy he was sitting next to was cute, she supposed, with bright blonde hair and warm blue eyes. He had tan skin, and laugh lines. He was dressed in shorts and an orange t-shirt. He looked like any other Californian surfer dude, and she disliked him immediately.  
She was considering introducing herself to the dark-haired one after class, but something captured her attention.  
The two boys were holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty-five minutes later, Nico and Will exited the classroom, already exhausted.  
"Why do they always insist on going through the class rules and syllabus?" Will groaned, running a hand through his hair. "We're old enough to know the rules…"  
"Not that we'll necessarily follow them." Nico piped in with a smirk. "It was the same at Westover. I guess teachers just like boring us half to death."  
"Half to death, coming from you?" Cesil asked with a laugh, popping up behind them, with a slightly less energetic Lou Ellen trailing him. Nico shrugged in response.  
"Anything interesting with you guys?" Will asked the pair, earning himself a couple of annoyed groans. "I'll take that as a no."  
"The teacher was…well…" Lou Ellen struggled to find a polite term.  
"A bitch." Cesil offered, rolling his eyes. "She made a few comments about our dyslexia, and how our 'laziness' wouldn't fly in her class."  
"What class was it?" Nico asked with a frown. One of his teachers from Westover had been like that.  
"Art!" Cesil said with wide eyes, arms flailing about everywhere. "Like our dyslexia would make that difficult!"  
"On the other hand, there's a possibility we'll be taking a field trip to a certain art museum, one with Greek and Roman galleries." Lou Ellen said with a smirk. "Maybe we can show off there." Nico and Will snorted in amusement, before waving their goodbyes and hurrying to their next class: boys' fitness.  
A few minutes later, their coach started barking out orders and what was going to be happening for the group. He had them line up in alphabetical order for roll call, and then sent them all to the boys' locker room to change into the PE uniforms that they'd been told to bring during orientation.  
Will and Nico changed in the bathroom stalls, not wanting to give anyone a reason to be uncomfortable around them, since they weren't hiding the fact that they were dating.  
Will tried not to give Nico a hug when he saw how cute he was in the light gray shirt and black shorts he was wearing. Somehow, he managed to stop himself.  
"Okay, we're going to be doing a few warm up laps!" the coach shouted once everyone was ready. "Let's go out to the field, at a jog! GO!"  
Will and Nico were some of the first to make it out of the building and to the track. Nico was in pretty good shape, and children of Apollo were also talented in athletics, so they weren't even slightly out of breath like some of the others were.  
"One mile-that's four laps around the track! You don't have a time limit, but I will be writing down how long it takes you for future reference…Line up!...GO!"  
Will and Nico took off at a steady jog. A few of the smarter guys were doing the same thing, and those who had started off at a sprint were eventually left behind.  
"How about we run the long sides of the track, and jog the ends?" Will suggested, speaking evenly.  
"Sure." Nico replied, and the two sped up as they reached that second stretch, quickly gaining speed and leaving the mortals behind. They continued that pattern until they'd completed their four laps, and even ended up with the best scores, with the others finishing at least twenty seconds after they did.  
"Not bad." The coach said, glancing towards the two boys who seemed to be polar opposites. They had known better than to start running immediately, and quickly devised a strategy that allowed them to finish first while not over-exerting themselves. "You two should try out for the track or cross-country teams."  
"Maybe." Will said, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Nico was stretching his legs, slightly sweaty and red from exertion, but fine otherwise. Most of the other boys, however, were sweating buckets, panting a bit, and a few of them had even collapsed.  
"Just a suggestion." The coach said with a shrug, before he turned to the others. "Alright you lot, get back inside and get some water. Then it's time for push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups." Everyone but Will and Nico groaned, reluctant, while the two of them just shook their heads. Camp was way worse than this.  
The coach split all of them up into pairs to do the push-ups and sit-ups, with one person doing the exercise for one minute and their partner counting and writing down their score. Afterwards, all of the boys lined up at the pull-up bar, and the coach counted that one himself.  
Nico was first, and most of the other boys didn't expect him to do very well, even if he was a decent runner. However, they found themselves surprised when Nico managed thirty-two before his time was up.  
Will just smirked; proud of his boyfriend and enjoying the small patch of skin he was blessed with every time Nico's shirt rode up.  
By the time they had all done the test, no one had managed to beat Nico's score, including Will (though he did get the second best score). A few of the guys scowled in their direction, frustrated that the two 'scrawny' guys had managed to beat them so thoroughly, but when the couch snapped at them to go get showered and changed before the bell rang, they stopped.  
At that point, Nico and Will split up for the first time that day, off to their different classes. Will was taking an introduction to theater class, and Nico was taking honors forensic science, though since the class had a pre-requisite of biology and he hadn't taken the class, he had asked Chiron to add that to his forged school transcripts.  
He was just about to enter the room when he paused slightly, feeling eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. He groaned, hoping that there wasn't a monster at the school, before shrugging it off. He could deal with whatever it was later. He didn't want to be tardy on his first day of classes.  
About thirty feet away, a girl stared at him with shining eyes, already dreaming of their wedding. All she had to do was get rid of the boyfriend, and she would have him all to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico felt someone watching him. He also sensed a monster. This place was making him slightly nervous. Sitting through his only class without Will thank the gods went by super quickly. To his amusement people kept looking back at him like at any moment he would explode like a volcano. although this one girl was closely watching him. It was kinda creepy. But he didn't care at the time. He just wanted to see Will. Walking through the halls he sensed the monster again. It could be anyone. A teacher, a student, even the janitor. He had seen it all. Nico spots Will across the hall and starts towards him, but an arm holds him back. "Hello. My name is Liz. What yours?" She smiles real sweetly. "Nico...hi? Look I have to go. Nice to meet you I guess." And he walks away.

Liz pov

Damn. I scared him. The poor cutie must be shy. Then why is he with the blonde boy? He obviously not his type.(An:LIES) It's only time until he comes to his senses. She remembered that she always wanted to get married young. And her mother kept her wedding dress in the closet, which fit her. Now I just need to bait him into marrying me. "Watch it!" Oops.

3rd pov

Will and Nico were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. The others were gone and skipping out on lunch. "Hey Will, I sense the monster again." Will hand tightened on Nico's. "And that girl is looking at you again." Nico laughed and smiled. A rare thing. "Not the perfect first day you were picturing huh? Cause tough sunshine." Nico looked at Liz as she got up and started walking over to them sitting between them. "Deathboy would you get me some water please?" Will knew exactly what she came to talk about and he swears on the River Styx that he won't let Nico worry about this because of him. "Sure thing sunshine." Liz starts right off. "Look. That boy there. Belongs with me. We are going to get married and you will be nothing. So don't get in my way." Will frowned. This was not how Nico's first day should go. He knew it would be rough but not this bad. And to top it off there is a monster in the school. "Well Miss...whatever your name is, Nico is his own person and makes his own choices. And he chose me. He barely even knows you. If you love him so much you would want him to be happy." Liz walks away starting to imagine horrible ways to get him out of the way. Nothing will stop her. "Sunshine? Are you okay?" Will just smiles and nods. The bells rings and people start to stand. "Come on let's go." And the day continued. When the days was over Liz approached Nico once again. "Hi Nico. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house? We can do whatever you want." Nico laughs. What is this girls problem? "Umm. Well you see I'm...going to Will's house."

Liz frowned. As Nico walked away she glared at Will. "He will be mine." She smirked and started walking home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next class the two have together went by quickly. The final bell rang and students start to leave the school. "Come on Deathboy she's not that bad. I promise. It's just my mom. No big deal." All Nico did was glare. Any normal person would have run away. Fast. But not Will. There was a sigh from the shorter of the two. "It's not that I guess. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Taking his hand , Will lead him to his car. "Alright." Getting into the car, Nico once again begins to protest. "Why can't I just shadow travel there. This makes me nervous." Will smile and shakes his head "Well beside that fact that we might get lost, I just got my license and I want to show off. So we are driving." There is a small sigh and Nico reluctantly climbs into the car. It was a pretty silent car ride, with the two holding hands. Soon they reach there destination. "Nico remember this is my mom. She also is a super sunny person like my dad. My siblings are also going to be here and they are all super young. You have been warned." Will takes Nico hand and literally pulls halfway up the driveway. There was an open window playing music Nico didn't recognize. A woman-Will's mother probably singing along. He then and an realization. We was going to be here for the whole school year, he was going to be living with his boyfriend and his family all year. "Uh Will are you sure about this? I mean I haven't even met them and you want me to live with them? I just don't think it's a good idea. I could find my own place and..."

Will grabs Nico and drags him all the way to the door talking words that Nico didn't appear to hear. He knocked and waited. The door opened and the woman from the kitchen pounced them. "WILLY! Is this your boyfriend you were telling me about? He is the cutest! How did you mange to land a catch like him? I have missed you so much! Why didn't you come to the house this morning? Oh hold on a second, JEN! THE BOYS ARE HERE!"

Jen as it turns out was Will new step-mother. "Hello Will nice to see you dear. You must be Nico we have heard lots about you. Now Will your sisters are upstairs playing and your brother is napping so show off your man to the girls and get ready for dinner." With a wink she lets them in the house. Will ran up the stairs leaving Nico with the couple. He decided to stand awkwardly at the door. A minute later Will ran down with two little girls on his back and one trailing behind him with her thumb in her mouth with a stuffed ghost trailing behind her. Will placed the two girls down and whistled playfully. "Ladies of the house. This is Nico-"

"THATS YOUR HASOME PINCE?" The littlest girl shouted. "Yes May he his my handsome prince." Little May walked over to Nico with her thumb still in her mouth and ghost still behind her, took her thumb out and silently asked to be picked up. Hesitating he picked up the small child. "Alright then. Nico this is Charlie and Amanda, the twins. The one your holding surprisingly is Maylyn, the youngest." Nico nodded processing names, feeling this tiny girl in his arms shift and brought her ghost closer to herself. "Alrightie kiddos lets wash up while I get your baby brother for dinner. First kid back gets first pick on cookie. On your mark...get set...GO!" May squirmed out of Nico arms to start running after her sisters who as a team tried to help each other. They even stopped to help their younger sister get a stool. All the while Nico stood apart just observing. Will grabbed his hand with a playful smile on his face, "Let go Nico or we get last pick on cookies!" Nico laughed and followed, playing the game even helping Will catch the girls and tickle them. Dinner it self was fairly uneventful, just people talking about there days. Although Nico got to meet the younger boy in the family Aiden. After the girls brought Nico and Will up to their room for a 'tea party' Will mouthing at Nico to play along. The girls went to bed and Nico and Will set up a room for themselves. Most people are think why are they sharing a room? So remember there are four other children in this house and not counting the master room and are only three room in this house. Nico and Will have shared a bed before and they were fine with sharing a room. They were lazy and just laid in bed talking to each other until Nico drifted into peaceful sleep.


	5. I'm back

Hi guys. Long time no see, I guess.

So the reason I haven't posted in forever is because I've been dealing with some baggage. I hoped that I had gotten it in control, but then two weeks ago my friend had a freak swimming accident on our team and is now fully paralyzed. But I'm gonna try to start writing again, so if you have an idea for what direction the story should go in, let me know. I would really like to hear from you. Thank you so much you guys.

Missnerdgirl


End file.
